Dawn Of Death
by Karakin
Summary: Kurt watches the Xmen feeling their pain over the death of Jean Grey. Well the Xmen react to Jean sacrafice. Oneshot
1. Default Chapter

**Dawn of Death**

Kurt sat in a chair, his rosary in his hands. The demon like man prayed silently to himself as he looked around the jet with his golden eyes.

The tension in the jet was unbearable. It was so thick Kurt felt as though he could cut it with a knife. It pressed in on him on all sides suffocating him as everyone one else on the jet sat in silence, that is if you counted out the sounds of crying and quiet murmuring.

Kurt looked around the jet his bright cat eyes resting on everyone in the jet momentarily trying to work out the emotions everyone was feeling over the sacrifice and death of their teammate Jean Grey.

Kurt had known the woman for less then two days and in that time he had found her to be a kind, compassionate person. She had not treated him like a demon as many more before her had. Jean had treated him like a real person, never saying a word about his appearance or his attempted assassination on the president.

Kurt's eyes first rested on Storm. The weather witch had been there from the beginning of this adventure. He watched as her eyes filled with tears but she refused to let them fall, she didn't need to. The weather spoke to all of the woman's pain as it poured rain and thundered outside the jet. He watched as her hands shook slightly as she adjusted one of the many gears inhabiting the jet.

Kurt turned his face away he longed to give comfort to this woman but he did not know what to say. It was obvious that Ororo and Jean had known each other for much longer than Kurt had. He sighed quietly not wanting to disturb the mourning on the jet.

Kurt lifted his eyes next to Professor Xavier. He had never met the man but he could tell from his expression that Jean had been a dear friend. The look in his eyes reminded Kurt of the look a father has in his eyes when one of his children has left the world of the living and traveled to the Land of the Dead.

Xavier's face was drawn; his eyes had a far away look as though his thoughts were thousands of years away. Maybe he thought of time past or maybe he thought of a future without the woman he thought of a daughter.

Nightcrawler's golden eyes shifted next to the small group of children he had helped save from Stryker's prison. Like Xavier he had only spoken briefly to this generation of the X-men. Kurt's eyes slid over each students face taking in the fear and sadness that screamed from each of their expressions. Some had a spaced out look much like the Professor's, others looked lost as though they didn't know where they were or where to turn. More then one of these students had tears sliding down their cheeks cutting a wet track down the side of their face.

Kurt closed his eyes he couldn't stand to see the fear in their eyes so much like the fear he had felt as a child.

When his eyes opened they rested on the young girl known only as Rogue. Large wet tears cut their way down her cheeks as she buried her face in her boyfriends shoulder. She leaned on Bobby her eyes unfocused as she stared off. Rogue sniffled quietly before wiping the tears from her cheeks and trying to contain to flow of tears that cut a track down her face.

Kurt's eyes slid now to the boy who's shoulder Rogue rested on. The teenager known as Iceman. The moment his eyes had fallen on the boy Kurt felt a great swell of pity. In the last 48 hours Bobby's life had just gone from bad to worse. This had of course all began with the attack on the X mansion, it was supposed to be a safe haven for mutants, a sanctuary. But in a matter of minutes that sanctuary that been turned in to a living nightmare. From there this young man had lost his family to prejudice, his best friend to a mutant know as Magneto and now one of his teachers and protectors to death itself.

Kurt now focused on the boy's face. His eyes were wide with fear like a deer caught in headlights. Kurt watched as those wide ice blue eyes shot around the jet as though looking for a way to escape. He watched as Bobby tightened his hold on Rogue as though that could keep someone from taking her away as well. The boy was shaking and Kurt sadly turned his gaze away from the teen.

Next to fall in the path of Kurt's gaze was the man know as Logan. Kurt shuttered though he had never really had time to speak face-to-face with the man Logan worried him. The other man's reaction to Kurt was much too similar to those who had forced Kurt into attacking the president. But now he seemed helpless, Logan sat there his eyes wide and his entire form shaking like a leaf. It seemed as though Logan's gruff exterior refused to allow him to cry even though Kurt had seen first hand the affection Logan had for the woman named Jean Grey. Kurt watched as Logan clenched his hands into fists and turned his head away closing his eyes along the way.

The last person on the Jet is probably the one who loved Jean the most. Scott Summers was the love of Jean's life he was always there for her and she loved him back with all her heart. Now Kurt watched the broken wreck of a man. His tears were not quiet like the others his pain and grief reverberated through the jet like the sound of a gong causing everyone's senses to reel with pain and grief just as Scott's senses did. He watched the jet door through his tears as though thinking of pushing open the door and throwing himself from the jet in order to join his loved one.

Kurt truly didn't know if he would stop the man from jumping if Scott decided to take that road. He had never seen someone filled with so much grief. It seemed as though the pain Scott was feeling was tearing him apart from inside out. And for a moment Kurt felt a great swell of guilt inside himself.

If only he had teleported in time to bring her aboard the jet, if only he had tried harder or longer. He might of succeeded in saving her and then all this pain and grief would have never come about to haunt and plague the people who had know Jean as a friend, teacher, protector, daughter and love.

_**It's easier to run  
Replacing this pain with something more  
It's so much easier to go  
Than face all this pain here all alone**_

_Scott_

He had to get out this was too much there was no way Jean was dead it couldn't be. They had loved each other there was no ways she was dead. Jean had sacrificed herself for them for him. No it wasn't true it couldn't be. But deep down he knew it was true and that made him want to throw himself from the jet and join his loved one in death.

**_Something has been taken from deep inside of me  
The secret I've kept locked away no one can ever see  
Wounds so deep they never show they never go away  
Like moving pictures in my head for years and years they've played_**

_Rogue_

She could see images flashing before her eyes, pictures of Jean, of Logan, pictures of her past. It was over whelming memories from those she had absorbed. They were flowing through her head like a mighty river. The people in her mind we screaming but she ignored them it wasn't hard since all she could see was memories of Jean

**_(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)  
(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)  
(If I could take all the shame to the grave I would)  
(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)  
(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)  
(I would take all my shame to the grave)_**

_Logan_

She couldn't be gone it wasn't possible, but he had said it himself. No he loved her she wouldn't leave him. But she loved Scott and Scott loved her and yet even after she had refused him for the X-men leader he still loved her. She had sacrificed herself for them for Scott. It wasn't possible she couldn't be dead she?

**_It's easier to run  
Replacing this pain with something numb  
It's so much easier to go  
Than face all this pain here all alone_**

_Professor X_

He was numb the woman he had considered a daughter was gone. Forever dead to the world. It was not possible but he had searched for any sign of life himself and found none. They had saved the world that day and the world would never know it. They would never know a beautiful loved young woman had died helping save them.

**_Sometimes I remember the darkness of my past  
Bringing back these memories I wish I didn't have  
Sometimes I think of letting go and never looking back  
And never moving forward so there'd never be a path_**

_Storm_

She never even knew what Jean was thinking until Jean's last words had left the professor's mouth. The rain poured down and the thunder roared but even the weather didn't show her true emotions. Ororo had learned to keep her emotions in check and only that trained control keep the world safe from a torment of hurricanes, tornados and floods. Jean was gone; one of the few people she let past her untouchable shields was gone. She had thought of Jean as a sister and now she was gone.

_**(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)  
(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)  
(If I could take all the shame to the grave I would)  
(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)  
(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)  
(I would take all my shame to the grave)  
  
Just watching in the sun  
All of my helplessness inside  
Pretending I don't feel misplaced  
It's so much simpler to change**_

_Bobby_

He didn't know where to turn everything in his life was falling apart. His family had left him because of what he was. A mutant. And now Jean was gone, the woman was far more than just a teacher to Bobby she had been a protector, a friend a comfort when he just needed to talk to someone. Rogue had taken that last place but Bobby couldn't forget that before Rogue had come it had been Jean there. She had helped fill the place where he used to hold him family and now she was gone too.

**_It's easier to run  
Replacing this pain with something numb  
It's so much easier to go  
Than face all this pain here all alone_**

_Kurt_

This was all his fault if he had been strong enough to fight Stryker's men then Jean and Storm would have never had to come get him and they would been there at the mansion to help fight strykers men and none of this would have happened. Was it his fault was he to blame for all that had happened in the last 48 hours? Was he to blame for the dead of an innocent for the dead of Jean Grey?

**_It's easier to run  
(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made)  
It's easier to go  
(If I could change I would take back the pain I would)  
(Retrace every wrong move that I made I would)  
(If I could stand up and take the blame I would)  
(I would take all my shame to the grave)_**

**There we go that is my amazing One shot. Please review I would really like to know what you think of my story. The lyrics are from the song Run by Linkin Park. Great band by the way. So please review.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	2. Prayer

**Prayer**

**Hello everyone who is reading this now, I'm not sure if this is allowed if it's not then I'm sorry but I needed to get this out.**

**Today is September 2, 2005 and right now hundreds of people in New Orleans need help, I'm not sure what we can do, many of us are teenagers and there is little we can truly do to help but I ask this…**

**If you can donate money to the Red Cross, raise money in you neighbour hood or find other ways to help please ,please do. **

**We all acted to slow and now people are dead, trapped or dying and they need our help.**

**No matter what religion or race you may be please send your prayers tonight, today and tomorrow out to those in need. Maybe our prayers will be heard and hopefully answered.**

**Over the past few years the world has been torn apart, maybe this is a sign that we need to untie together and find a way to help these people and everyone else in the world who is suffering.**

**I know that there is not much we can do but even the smallest gesture helps. The smallest amount of money or comfort or hope can help these people. To do this we must stand together and finally suffering may lessen.**

**I'm not a preacher or someone who sees the world as all sunshine and rainbows, I know there are many terrible things out there in the world but maybe working together to help these people could in the end help us all. **

**Who knows I'm just a small time writer but there are a lot of small time writers here and together we create one loud voice.**

**So please help what ever way you can, send money, get the word out to others or just pray for the lives of those in our world who are suffering.**

**Thank you **

Karakin 


End file.
